One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck.

**A/N:** So, this is all new to me. Writing Lord of the Rings fics was something I never actually thought I'd do, yet watching the first movie really got me into it, so here is my first ever Lord of the Rings fic, featuring one of my favourite characters, Sam, and an OC because I haven't really seen a Sam/OC fic. I hope you enjoy this and feedback would be greatly appreciated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter One**

The Shire was always considered a peaceful place, one of beauty, happiness and tranquility.

On a day as clear as this, Elwyn Brandybuck knew she should be outside enjoying the fresh air, helping to prepare for the festivities of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, but instead she was quite happy to lean on the sill of the open window in the Brandybuck house's kitchen, watching Samwise Gamgee as he tended to some weeds he found on the side of the worn, dusty path. Nature was something close to Sam, and Elwyn admired his fondness for it. Sam was the gardener for Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo, but he often helped out many other hobbits and did a little gardening for them. Many a time had she and Sam sat in the golden fields, watching the sun set behind the vast, fresh green hills, and each time she had longed more and more for him to be hers and hers alone.

Twirling her long strawberry-blonde curls around her dainty finger, she continued to watch him with her large, deep brown eyes, tracing each and every movement he made carefully, as if she were trying to study him, and learn from each motion. This amused her older brother, Meriadoc, or Merry, as he was known, and as he crept up behind her with a cloth in his hand, he ruffled her hair, causing her to squeak in shock, and causing Sam to look up. Her dusky blue dress swished as she spun around, and with a heavy fist, she clobbered her brother on the arm, causing him to wince and jump away in shock. She turned back to see Sam smiling at her from his place on the path, and she smiled back, flushing a deep crimson as she hurried away.

Sam's smile became a frown. He and Elwyn had been friends for many years, and he couldn't help but worry that something was wrong in their friendship due to an error on his part, or that something was wrong with Elwyn and she was too worried to tell him what the problem was. Going back to his thoughts about Rosie Cotton, he continued with his work, feeling his nerves creeping up about seeing her at Bilbo's birthday celebration that night.

Elwyn decided to escape the horrible situation that had just occurred by heading to the edge of the forests to pick some flowers for her bedroom. Reaching the hallway of the Brandybuck home, she saw her cloth boots sitting by the door, and decided that the day was too warm for her to wear them. Being the only hobbit in history to have hairless feet meant that during the colder months she needed shoes, so she had made herself some cloth boots with fleece inside them to protect her feet in colder weather.

"Merry, I'll be back soon!" She called, rearranging her hair and picking up a basket, "Please, please promise me that you will stay out of trouble and go to help the other hobbits with the decorations for tonight!"

"What about you helping?" Merry cried in return, almost affronted, "Why do you get out of it?"

"Because I did my fair share yesterday by helping to create the tent covers!" Elwyn replied, "Like I said, I'll be back soon, and if you aren't down there helping by the time I join you, I will confiscate your pipe!"

"Yes, yes, yes..." Merry sighed as he rounded a corner, hurrying forward and kissing his baby sister's cheek, poking her small, cute button nose gently in warning, "Don't go too far."

"I promise." Elwyn replied, taking her small knife and placing it in the basket, "Goodbye, brother."

With that, she left the Brandybuck home, and headed off towards the forest. The day was warm and sunny, with barely a cloud in the bright blue sky, and walking in the sunshine was like being wrapped up in bed, it felt so warm. She greeted a few more hobbits on their way to help the others, continuing her way steadily towards the forest edge. Passing a series of leafy shrubs she came across several rosebushes, flowering pink, red, yellow and white roses. She took her knife and reached out, trying to find the stems of the roses she wanted and be careful not to cut herself on the thorns. But a mop of dark hair caught her eye, and with a grin she realised it was Frodo, and she gently hurried over to him, her dress swaying as she ran.

"Frodo!" She called, watching him look up from his book with a big, childlike smile on his face.

"Elle!" He replied joyfully, hurrying over to the younger hobbit and sweeping her into a hug, "I thought you would've been with the other hobbits."

"No, I've had to get away for a little while." She said softly, hearing her friend sigh gently as he tried to look into her eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yes." She whispered, "I was watching him tend to some weeds on the path outside our house and Merry ran up behind me and messed all my hair up, so I let out this sort of shriek and became rather embarrassed. I just needed some time alone."

Frodo chuckled, despite her sad expression, and caused her to giggle too because his laughter was simply infectious. Frodo shook his head as he thought of how silly Sam was to not be able to see his real love for Elwyn. When Rosie Cotton was around, Sam could barely see past her smile, but Frodo knew deep down that Sam was just infatuated with a rather beautiful face and a gentle personality, not a true, loving friend like Elwyn. But in time, Elwyn would either tell Sam the truth or would move on to pastures new, and Sam would then realise that he was an idiot for letting her go. Many of the male hobbits had their eye on Rosie Cotton, so Sam must've known that he, like all the others, only had a slim chance of marrying her.

"One day, he'll have to know the truth, Elle." Frodo told her quietly, "You can't keep torturing yourself so much over your feelings for him. If you love him, tell him."

"Oh, I don't stand a chance against Rosie Cotton." Elwyn sighed, "It's pointless. He'd never want me, Frodo. I'm certain of it."

"Don't say that." Frodo said with a sympathetic look, "Nothing is certain."

Breaking through the sound of the twittering birds and the distant sound of farm animals came a deep voice, apparently singing, that distracted the two young hobbits from their conversation. Placing his book and pipe in the basket Elwyn carried, Frodo continued to listen to the voice that he had longed to hear. He and Elwyn broke into soft laughs and smiles as excitement bubbled up within them, and they both set off running in the direction of the voice. Appearing on a verge, they took sight of a large pointy hat, a long grey beard, and an even longer grey robe, belonging to a tall, ageing man who was sat on a large cart being led by a lovely brown horse, who had a white strip down its nose.

Frodo folded his little arms almost comically, and Elwyn placed one hand on her hip, her other occupied with holding the basket. They waited for the old man to reach them, and Frodo timed his words to the welcome visitor perfectly.

"You're late." He said, causing the cart to stop.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." The old man said, looking up at the two hobbits with eyes that were just glimmering with mischief, "Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely _when he means to."

The angry tone was obviously just in jest and not in seriousness, and as the wizard tried to keep a straight face in competition with the hobbits, slowly they were all overcome by the struggle, and each person broke into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo cried, launching himself into the old man's arms.

Both of them embraced, laughing together as Frodo sat himself next to the wizard, who looked at him with kind, wise eyes.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" He laughed, looking up at Elwyn who stood looking a little solemn on the verge, the young hobbit beginning to turn away, "Well, I couldn't possibly continue my journey to Hobbiton without the company of a Brandybuck."

Elwyn turned carefully and looked at Gandalf with grateful eyes, taking Frodo's hand and climbing onto the cart, embracing Gandalf herself. The wizard gently stroked the curls at the back of her head and helped her to the other side of him, scooting slightly to make a space for her to sit down.

"You've been away far too long, Gandalf." She whispered, taking a seat on the other side of him and resting the basket on her knee.

Passing by the fields of gold and sunshine yellow, Frodo and Elwyn were eager to hear stories of Gandalf's adventures since his last visit to the Shire. He'd been away for so long that they wondered what kind of things he'd gotten up to.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked, "Tell us everything."

"Everything?" Gandalf huffed, "You're far too eager and curious for hobbits. Most unnatural."

Approaching a bridge, they were met with the sparkling water of the river which was coated in little sunbeams dancing over it in glittering dots and dashes. The cart passed over the bridge with ease, and the hobbits listened intently as Gandalf continued to speak.

"Well, what can I tell you?" He began with a sigh, "Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past Age...Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am very thankful."

Passing the market, the wizard was greeted with waves to which he tipped his hat, and they continued on towards Bag End where Bilbo lived. The hills nestled little homes in which the hobbits lived, and Gandalf had always loved how quaint it was. He took in the sight of the other hobbits running around to set up the decorations for the party and he realised immediately what was going on.

"Oh..." He said quietly, "The long expected party."

Elwyn's face went a funny shade of pink and she looked up at Gandalf, patting his hand gently.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf. I need to go and find my wayward brother." She said softly, and the old man stopped the cart to let her climb down.

She hopped off onto the ground, turning and smiling at the wizard, thanking him for the ride before hurrying off into the crowds. She spotted Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin, and she ran over to him, grabbing him by the ear which caused him to yelp in surprise. Dragging him hurriedly away, she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him nice and hard.

"Where's Merry?" She asked, "Where is he? You've been leading him astray again, haven't you, Pip!"

"No, no, no, Elle! Let go of my ear! He's gone to pick some more strawberries for the party!" Pippin cried, feeling the twinge of Elwyn's hand twisting the tip of his ear around before she released him.

"Sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry, Pip. I'd better go and help them prepare the food."

She rubbed Pippin's ear softly, patting his arm and heading away to help the other hobbits who were decorating the cake. With a sigh, she looked up and caught Sam staring over at Rosie Cotton who was cleaning some of the crockery needed for the party. Bowing her head and trying to ignore the horrible tugging in her chest, she put on a brave face, smiling as convincingly as possible before making her way over to help.

Elwyn was dreading that night. Sam would be staring at Rosie, asking for advice about how to approach her, and Elwyn would be sat having to listen to it all while Sam was completely unaware of how she felt about him.

Same as always.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck.

**A/N: **YES! Chapter two is here! A lot of my focus is on my Supernatural fics, because I LOVE that show, but I will try to get this uploaded more and more often. Work, emotionally and mentally, tires me out because I have to use all my strength to be polite whenever possible and sometimes it's very hard when people are insanely rude to you, so I don't often feel like writing, but I'll try to at least once a week or once every two weeks get a new chapter of this story up. Thanks for all the support with the last chapter! I was so pleased you liked it and I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more!

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter Two**

As Gandalf's fabulous fireworks exploded in the dark night sky, cheers erupted from below, blocking out the sound of fabulous music and all conversation.

Bilbo Baggins' party was in full swing, and hobbits of all shapes and sizes were tucking into delicious food and fine beer. A circle of girls stood around Frodo as he danced for them and made them laugh, while Elwyn sat next to Gandalf, her ivory dress flowing around her knees. The old man looked at her with kind eyes, before turning to watch where she was looking, seeing young Samwise Gamgee blushing as he met eyes with Rosie Cotton.

"I didn't think he'd still be gaping at young Rosie Cotton." He said with a soft sigh, "Then again...I didn't think you'd still be sending those longing gazes his way either."

"I'm sorry, Gandalf." She sighed sadly, "I wish I could just...cast a spell on my feelings to send them away, but...I see him every day. I see him staring at her...I have him talking to me about her and asking advice on how to make her notice him all the time. I can't bear it anymore."

"Maybe tonight, things could change." Gandalf told her, "He isn't dancing with anyone right now. Maybe, you could ask him for a dance. It can't hurt to try."

"I suppose." Elwyn replied, "Thank you, Gandalf."

"It's no trouble." Gandalf said softly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a group of children waiting expectantly for more fireworks."

Elwyn smiled and gently patted his hand, feeling how worn the limb was, watching him go to get more fireworks. She saw Sam talking to Frodo, and decided that it would be a good time to ask. Frodo would be able to give her some emotional support and at least be discreet about it. Taking a deep breath, Elwyn stood slowly, allowing her stunning dress to shape itself around her body before she made her way over, past other hobbits who had their eye on her, catching Gandalf set off another round of fireworks for the children, who giggled and cheered excitedly.

But as she turned, she saw Frodo push Sam towards Rosie, and she gazed at her friend not knowing quite how to react. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She felt upset, and angry, and jealous, and defeated all at once. Burning hit her eyes quite sharply as she felt tears welling up in them, and the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed with embarrassment and burned up with anger. Her body began to shake and her heart began to race, especially when Frodo started to laugh. But then the young hobbit turned and saw Elwyn staring at him, her face soaked with tears and whole body tense.

"Elle..."

"How could you?" She cried, "When you know how I...!"

She cut herself off as she saw Sam and Rosie dancing, and then, unable to contain her feelings anymore, she turned and began to push her way through the crowds of hobbits, just wanting to escape to go home. Merry, who was sipping from his mug of ale, spotted his sister and instantly ran over to her.

"Elle?" He asked, carefully taking her forearms in his hands and moving them down to hold hers in his own, "What's the matter?"

He gently tilted her chin in an attempt to make eye contact with her, but the devastated look in her beautiful brown eyes made him realise she just wanted to be alone. He looked up and saw Sam dancing with Rosie cotton and he understood in an instant that she was crying because of that.

"Please, Merry..." She sobbed with heavy eyes and an aching throat, "Just let me go home."

As bright blue and white sparks filled the air and flew over the lake, Elwyn hurried away from the festivities to her home, where she hurried to her room, locked the door and hid away from the world under the covers of her bed. That night, she cried her heart out until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion, and when Merry came home, he couldn't stop himself picking the lock and letting himself in to check on her. He found her sleeping soundly, which he was slightly disappointed about because he needed to tell her what had happened with Bilbo just disappearing in front of the whole crowd. Instead, he left her to her rest, and retired to his own room for the night.

The following morning, however, Elwyn wasn't awake bright and early as usual. This worried Merry because by the time he decided to crawl out of bed, she was usually either out or in the kitchen baking one of her famous pies, but not this morning. He decided to make her a cup of nice, hot tea, and take it into her bedroom to her.

* * *

The talk of Bilbo's disappearance didn't take long to spread around the hobbit households. Gandalf, as it happened, had also gone away from the Shire, and the hobbits began to speculate. Unbeknownst to the hobbits of the Shire, dark things were heading their way, creatures that they couldn't even think up in their wildest dreams. A new turn of events would change the lives of Pippin, Merry, Elwyn, Frodo and Sam forever. On this particular day, Elwyn was taking her morning walk, savouring the feeling of the warm sun on her face when she was approached by Sam, who was carrying a bunch of wild flowers in his hand.

"Morning, Sam." She said with her best smile, trying to hide the fact that she was about ready to cry.

"Good morning, Elle." Sam replied, "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course." Elwyn said softly, smiling as he held up the flowers to her.

"Do you think Rosie Cotton will like these?"

And Elwyn's heart sank into her stomach. She felt her lip begin to tremble and she looked to the floor, taking a deep breath and looking back up at Sam and smiling softly.

"She will. I know it." She said softly, "I'm sorry, Sam, I have to be somewhere."

Before Sam could respond, Elwyn had vanished, and now, the gardener had no one to help him get up the courage to talk to Rosie. Elwyn ran into the forest as quickly as she could, collapsing under a large oak tree and breaking into tears. She'd already made her peace with Frodo about the whole situation, but still her heart felt like it was being torn slowly from her chest. She stayed under the tree until it fell dark before making her way back home, and as she passed Bag End she found none other than the same bouquet Sam had asked her opinion on earlier lying discarded by the side of the stony path. Looking up, she spotted Sam hiding under Frodo's window and unsure of what was happening she whispered to him.

"Sam?"

Sam put a finger to his lips and beckoned her closer, taking her hand to help her ease down to the ground which caused fluttering to escalate in her chest. She could barely breathe as he took her around the waist to help her move closer to him, and they both stopped to listen to what was being said.

"What happened with the flowers?" Elwyn slowly mimed the words to Sam because she knew they had to be quiet.

"I could not do it." Sam replied, "I got too scared."

"Oh..." Elwyn mimed again, "What's going on?"

"Something about a ring?"

Suddenly, a slip caused the bushes to move and the next thing that hit Sam was a large plank of wood or something of that nature, and then a huge hand grasped him and dragged him through the window. Frightened, Elwyn jumped up and through the window after him, watching Gandalf towering over Sam and shouting in a fit of rage. It scared her to hear the wizard's angry words, upset her almost, and she fought back her own anger and tried to stay away from the tall man.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest!" Sam cried, "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me!"

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Gandalf asked, looking to Elwyn, "Miss Brandybuck. Care to explain?"

"Look, I found some flowers on the side of the road that Sam had picked for Rosie Cotton, I found him under the window and wanted to ask why he hadn't given them to her." Elwyn said honestly, "That is only my part in it."

"I heard raised voices." Sam said, looking up at Gandalf.

"What did you hear?" The wizard asked, shouting and making everyone jump, "Speak!"

"N-Nothing important!" Sam told the wizard who looked at him with fury in his eyes, "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me...Don't turn me into anything...Unnatural..."

"No?" Gandalf asked, expression much softer, "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

He turned to Elwyn and grinned at her softly, taking her hand gently in his own much larger one. He tried to calm the fear stricken hobbit, who lovingly pressed into his side for a hug, like a child would to its father. Gandalf patted the back of her head carefully to let her know that his anger was gone and she wasn't to be frightened of him anymore.

"And you." He said, looking down into her tearful brown eyes.

She moved over to Sam, and carefully eased him up into a sitting position, turning to look at Frodo who smiled softly at her. It sounded like they were off on an adventure. Together. Elwyn, Frodo and Sam. No Rosie Cotton. At least maybe she could let Sam know about her feelings if they were away from Rosie. She sighed worriedly. She couldn't escape the feeling that their lives were about to take a dramatic turn, and that it wouldn't necessarily be a good thing.

* * *

"Be careful, all of you." Gandalf warned as he, his horse and the three young hobbits walked through lush green grass, "The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts."

He turned to Frodo, looking slightly worried. Elwyn shivered slightly in the early morning air, pressing a little closer to Sam without realising it for some warmth. Automatically, almost like he'd been doing it his whole life, Sam wound his arm around her and began to rub her back in a soothing manner.

"Are you cold?" He asked, her earning a soft nod from her as he took in the pinkish colour of her nose, "Do you have your boots?"

"I'm fine without them for now, Sam. But, yes, I have them." Elwyn replied, "Thanks."

Sam smiled and released Elwyn as naturally as he'd drawn her closer, and they moved closer to Frodo and Gandalf in case the old man had any more instructions.

"Is it safe?" He asked Frodo, who rested his hand over his heart to show the wizard where he'd kept it, while Gandalf bent down slightly to meet Frodo's eye level, "Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

And with that, Gandalf mounted his horse and rode away, leaving the three young hobbits on their own, alone, vulnerable, and all feeling fear slowly, so very slowly creeping up inside them.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck.

**A/N: **Thank for the support with this so far! Another OC may be introduced along the way so I can cover all parts of the story as we go along. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for taking the time to read it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter Three**

Making their way across streams and fields, Sam, Elwyn and Frodo began their journey.

Elwyn and Frodo were content to make their way forward, but Sam stopped behind them, causing the pair to turn and look at him as he spoke.

"This is it..." He said softly, "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Both Elwyn and Frodo smiled at him sadly, and Frodo moved towards him, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Sam wasn't one for adventures and going far from home. His comfort was home, and both Elwyn and Frodo understood why he was finding it difficult to take that extra step. Frodo looked at Elwyn for help, and watched her approach Sam, carefully reaching for his hand and taking it softly. He had to stop himself grinning at the fact she'd managed to hold his hand and not blush.

"Come on, Sam." Frodo said, smiling as the three of them moved forward and kept walking, "Remember what Bilbo used to say: _'It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet...there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." _

* * *

Moving through the cornfields, Elwyn and Sam walked side by side, while Frodo strode ahead without them, totally determined. By the time they got back to the main path through the cornfield, Frodo was out of sight. Both Elwyn and Sam had sworn to not let him out of their sight, but they had, and the pair began to panic.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called, "Frodo?"

"Frodo?!" Elwyn yelled, making Sam jump, "Sorry, Sam."

When Frodo came back into sight looking as panicked as them, everyone sighed with relief when there was no sign of damage or danger. Elwyn didn't realise she'd been gripping onto Sam's arm until he gave her a strange look which caused her to let go in shock. Trying to stop Sam noticing her blush, Frodo cleared his throat.

"We thought we'd lost you..." Sam breathed, causing his friend to grimace in confusion at him.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, gazing at his companions.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam answered.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked again.

"_'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'_" Sam said, "And neither of us mean to."

Frodo scoffed a little at his words, whereas Elwyn looked at her friend with an endearing smile. Her love for Sam grew in those few seconds, just because of how loyal he was and how willing he was to stick to his promise to Gandalf, and to protect Frodo.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire." Frodo laughed, "What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly, Elwyn yelped as she and Sam were knocked to the ground, by none other than her brother, and then Frodo was knocked down by Pippin. The group composed themselves and Merry saw his sister, eyes widening in shock.

"Elwyn Brandybuck, where have you been?"

"I might ask you the same." The young hobbit replied, being pulled up by her brother before dusting herself off.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried excitedly, "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello, Frodo!" Merry said to the dark haired hobbit, while Sam got up and hauled Pippin off of Frodo.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Frodo asked as Merry piled carrots and lettuces into Sam's arms.

Elwyn slapped the back of her brother's head sharply when she realised what they'd done, causing him to drop half of his vegetables on the floor again. Sam looked mortified at what the boys had been up to.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Elwyn scolded, "You should be ashamed of yourself. And you Pippin!"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused, all of them looking up as a large scythe appeared above the corn stalks, followed by the sound of a very angry Farmer Maggot and barking dogs.

Merry grabbed Frodo and his sister, hauling them into the corn field in the opposite direction. Pippin hurried after them, leaving Sam standing holding the stolen food. Elwyn looked back for him, smiling when she saw him following behind.

"Merry, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled, pulling on her brother's jacket, "You are in so much trouble!"

"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry protested, pushing his sister in front, "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages!" Pippin interjected, causing Elwyn to roll her eyes, "And then those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week! And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Peregrin Took, I am never letting you near my brother again, do you hear?!" Elwyn yelled, "You are _nothing _but trouble!"

"My point is, he's clearly overreacting!" Merry cried, pulling Elwyn back as they reached the edge of a steep hill to stop her falling off the edge.

But Sam caught up with the group, hitting them all and causing them to stumble over the edge. Hobbits were rolling and tumbling, vegetables being battered by the force of the impact with the floor, while poor Elwyn's dress got caught on the root of a tree that was sticking out, stopping her fall and causing her to be left dangling over the little ledge that the boys rolled over, all of them landing in a pile on the ground. As they recovered, they heard the sound of Elwyn grunting as though in a struggle, and they looked around for her. Merry burst into laughter when he saw her dangling horizontally, being held above the floor by the bottom of her dress. She was starting to lean towards the floor, and Sam was the only one who hurried forward to stop her falling and hurting herself.

"Will someone help me, please?" He asked, allowing Elwyn to wrap her arms around his neck as Merry freed her dress from the root, "Are you alright?"

Elwyn nodded meekly, trying to hide her blush as Sam gently lowered her to the ground, allowing her to sit and gather herself. He turned to look at the boys who'd caused the problem, moving next to help Frodo stand up.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" He snapped, feeling guilty as Elwyn's dewy eyes moved up to look at him, "Sorry, Elle."

"What? That was just a detour! A shortcut!" Merry said as he brushed himself down, while Sam almost scoffed at what he'd said.

"Shortcut to what?" He asked, helping Elwyn to her feet as she brushed her dress down.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin yelled, jumping up from where he had been previously sprawled out on the floor.

Three out of the five hobbits hurried to look at the few mushrooms by the side of the road, and as Frodo found his feet again, Elwyn limped over to join the boys in their mushroom scavenging. Merry looked worriedly as he saw red marks across his sister's lower legs, some of which were bleeding.

"Elle...Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, going to study the marks as Frodo suddenly shouted to them, startling them all.

"Get off the road! Quick!"

Pippin hurried first, followed by Merry, who helped Elwyn down beside him and got her safely held to his body. Sam and Frodo joined them quickly, and Sam helped Merry hold up Elwyn as he tried to stop the cuts on her legs touching any more dirt. The young hobbit blushed at the feeling of Sam's arms around her body, but she stilled out of fear as a strange breathing sounded around them, and the sound of hooves on the road filled their ears. She felt Merry and Sam's grips on her tighten, and the group of five stilled.

The strange arrival was all of a sudden too close for comfort, clearly searching for them, and Elwyn had to bite back a yelp as a spider scuttled over her legs. She squirmed, hiding her face in her hands as Merry gripped her legs tightly, hurting her cuts. She removed her hands slowly from her face, watching Frodo as he closed his eyes, getting ready to put on the ring that Gandalf had told him to never, ever put on. Sam, noticing her worried expression, saw what was about to happen and quickly reached over to stop Frodo from putting on the ring. Merry threw a bag of his stolen goods over the opposite side of the ledge they were hiding behind, causing the unwelcome visitor to be startled and distracted.

As soon as it moved away, Pippin and Merry hauled Elwyn up, half dragging, half carrying her between them as they hurried to get away from the horrible creature they'd just been stalked by.

* * *

Darkness had fallen as the five hobbits rushed through the woods, Merry and Elwyn joined at the hands as Frodo led them away.

Her cuts were clean and covered thanks to the few extra supplies she'd brought, and now the group were all making their way through the misty, dark woods. Merry caught his sister as she stumbled, allowing her to rest her sore feet as she leaned against the bark of a large tree.

"Anything?" Sam called to Frodo, who scanned the area before them.

"Nothing..."

"What is going on?" Pippin complained, trudging forward as Merry handed Elwyn to Sam.

The only girl in the group glared at her brother, smiling apologetically at Sam. It was like she couldn't take care of herself, and frankly, her brother's behaviour annoyed her greatly. She was no longer a child, and she could look after herself.

"That black rider was looking for something...Or someone..." Merry accused lowly, "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Sam yelled, causing the group to drop to the floor.

Elwyn could've been sick. She'd never felt fear like this before, and it didn't help that she was so close to Sam like this. They watched through the small gaps in the bushes as the rider emerged into the clearing, the breeze causing his long black cloak to float around him like the body of a ghost. He began to ride away from them, only at a slow pace, so cautiously, Elwyn went to move herself.

"I have to leave the Shire..." Frodo breathed, turning to Merry cautiously, "Sam, Elle and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded, not willing to leave his sister to go on this adventure without him. He looked to her and then the others, turning back to Frodo and nodding once more. Elwyn glanced over at her brother, who caught her gaze and realised exactly what she was thinking.

"Sam, can you help Elle?" He asked, earning a scowl from his sister.

"Merry, I'm not a child." She told him.

"You're hurt. It's just until we get to where we have to go." He told her, earning a nod in response, "Bucklebury Ferry...Follow me."

As they broke into a run, the black rider suddenly appeared in front of them, horse wailing as the group became disorientated and confused. Sam tugged Elwyn forward as Merry tried to call to Frodo, all of them running and calling to their friend who was struggling to get past the giant animal.

"Frodo, run!" Pippin called, stopping himself as Elwyn let go of Sam, "Elle! Come on!"

"Don't stop, Frodo!" She cried, "Don't look back!"

They reached a fence, all of the hobbits clearing it with ease apart from Elwyn who stumbled on her injured legs. Sam stopped her from falling and pushed her gently towards Merry who caught her easily and lifted her onto the small raft.

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry called, all of them looking up as Frodo approached, the rider hot on his tail.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled, all of the hobbits encouraging him to move faster.

Frodo ordered them to set off, and each of them screamed for him to get to them, to run just that little bit faster. Frodo leapt with all the strength he had and Sam caught him, the pair tumbling down to the floor of the raft. They watched the horse rear, hearing the rider's shriek as he turned and moved away from the small dock.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, hearing the soft sobs of Elwyn who was tucked into Pippin's side, clearly very frightened and shaken.

"The Brandywine Bridge..." Merry replied, "Twenty miles."

The group watched in horror as the rider joined another two of them, the trio racing away as though going to wait for them. The four other hobbits sat as Merry steered the ferry in the right direction, and Frodo reached across to Elwyn who was shaking like he'd never seen her.

"I thought Brandybucks were supposed to be brave." He said with a weak smile, clearly frightened himself, "It's alright now..."

Elwyn curled up on herself, and turned from the group, trying to hide her tears as though she was ashamed of them. As Pippin took over the rowing, Merry sat beside his sister, and held her to his side, stroking her hair to soothe her while the rest of the group calmed themselves from their terrifying ordeal.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck.

**A/N: **Wow, sorry for the lack in updates. Lately I've just felt really run down and tired. Fingers crossed I'll get more writing done. My priorities really are this, my _Paths _series and my CSI: NY fic. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Watching the movie tonight really got me back into writing the story again. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter Four**

The rain pounded heavily on the heads and shoulders of the five young hobbits as they hurried across a dingy road to the gate leading to Bree.

Frodo knocked on the gate warily, while the others huddled behind him, Merry keeping Elwyn as close to him as possible. The only female in the group had recovered her bravery, and finally was able to walk without limping. Her cuts had quickly healed and therefore she was free of pain for the first time that day. The gatekeeper, an old man with long silver hair and a hardened face opened the top window of the gate to see who was outside, and then moved to the lower one when he couldn't see anybody. The light caused his face to have an eerie glow, which only made the five hobbits feel more frightened.

"What do you want?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"We're heading for The Prancing Pony." Frodo stated, all of them startling as the gatekeeper swung the gate open, using his lamp to look at the newcomers.

"Hobbits...Five hobbits..." He said with surprise, "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn..." Frodo responded with wide eyes, "Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper nodded at his remark and lowered his tone, realising that the youngsters were very anxious and intimidated greatly by his presence.

"Alright, young sir, I meant no offence." He said, stepping aside as the five of them trudged in, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall...There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

Merry kept a tight hold of his sister's hand as they headed towards the inn, while trying to avoid all the strangers looking at them. Two men pushed Elwyn out of the way with enough force to make her stumble. Merry would've said something if the group weren't in such a hurry. The men were all so tall it felt rather intimating for the hobbits, and as they huddled together, they scurried towards the safety of Gandalf and the inn. They all felt relief wash over them as they reached The Prancing Pony, and after hurrying inside, they were happy to be in the warmth and the light once again.

"Are you alright...?" Merry asked his sister as she took her hood down, "Did those men hurt you?"

He brushed a hand over her curled hair as she shook her head, reaching his arm around her shoulders to keep her close to him. Carefully, the group approached the man they assumed was the innkeeper, who was very difficult to see over the height of the bar they approached.

"Excuse me..." Frodo began, watching the man lean over to look at the four of them.

Elwyn watched the man's gaze linger on her for a moment, and he grimaced at her, looking away as she shied towards her brother.

"Good evening, little masters, and miss." He said cheerfully, "If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some cosy Hobbit-sized rooms available, Mister...um...?"

"Underhill." Frodo said hesitantly, "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill, yes..." The man muttered, nodding at the group.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." Frodo explained, "Can you tell him we've arrived...?"

The man looked puzzled as he repeated the wizard's name several times. The group felt panic at the thought of him not knowing who Gandalf was. They just wanted to sit at a quiet table with someone who could keep them safe rather than them having to wander around close to the drunkards and the bigger people.

"Oh, yes...I remember...Elderly chap." The innkeeper said, "Big, grey beard...Pointy hat..."

The hobbits nodded anxiously, huddling closer together as a large man knocked Elwyn and Merry out of the way.

"Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turned back to the group, who all moved closer together at the revelation. Gandalf wasn't there. They were alone, and they weren't safe. The wizard not being there concerned them all because Gandalf, particularly in such a dangerous situation, would not leave them stranded intentionally. The hobbits began to fear for the safety of their friend. Sam looked at Frodo, who gazed at him with equal concern.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

"Sam..." Frodo said softly as Sam looked around the inn for Gandalf...again. "He'll be here...He'll come."

Elwyn shuddered as two men began whispering to each other and looking over in their direction. The shout of another man startled her as she saw the giant man nudge her brother out of the way, causing him almost to spill his drink which was in an unusually large mug. Elwyn carefully sipped her own drink of beer, edging closer to Sam as the stare of the two men she'd spotted earlier intensified.

"What's that?" Pippin asked Merry, gazing in wonder at the size of his drink.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said in a hushed tone, going to take a sip of the amazingly large beer.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked in amazement, hearing Merry hum a response as he happily drank his beer, "I'm getting one!"

Without thinking, he leapt from his seat and hurried towards the bar, missing the calling from Sam behind him. Elwyn just sighed quietly, shaking her head and returning to her drink. Sam looked past her to his left, over to the other side of the inn. Someone was watching Frodo, and something about him didn't feel quite right. Anyone could have been a threat to them. Anyone could have known of what their mission was.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam whispered, causing Frodo and Elwyn to shift their eyes over in the same direction.

There, by a window sat a hooded man, who was looking right in their direction. He smoked the pipe in his hand, it's glow lighting up his eyes.

"Excuse me..." Frodo said as he caught the innkeeper who was just passing with some empty bowls and mugs, "That man in the corner...Who is he?"

The innkeeper looked in the direction of the man in question and then back at the hobbits, who were leaning in to listen to any information he had about the person watching them.

"He's one of them Rangers." He explained, "They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard. But 'round here, he's known as Strider."

The man then left them, leaving the group to process the information they'd been given. Strider. Frodo mumbled the name, looking back at the man who continued to smoke his pipe, the glow again illuminating his bright, sharp eyes. He turned the ring with his fingers over and over, eyes fluttering close as he heard a distance voice whisper to him. It repeated his name several times, but he was drawn from his almost trance-like state by the voice of Pippin, who was about to blow their cover.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there!" He pointed towards the table, "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin...Once removed on his mother's side..."

Frodo rushed to shut up his second cousin, causing Sam, Elwyn and Merry to jump up too. As Frodo tried to pull Pippin away from the bar, he stumbled and fell, catching the ring that flew out of his hand on his finger, and vanishing out of sight.

"Frodo?" Elwyn whispered, looking to Sam and Merry who held her in place.

They didn't need to draw any more attention to themselves. As Frodo reappeared, the man from the window, Strider, hurried past the group and hauled Frodo to his feet, shoving him up the stairs. Pippin, Elwyn, and Merry grabbed stools and a candlestick to go and attack the man with while Sam was prepared to fight with his fists. The group hurried up after the pair, ready to defend their friend to the death. Their weapons weren't much but maybe they could somehow frighten the Ranger into giving Frodo back. Elwyn realised that their rescue attempt could be a futile and foolish one.

They quickly burst through the door, watching the man turn on them with a sword aimed. The group just put up their weapons and prepared themselves to save Frodo.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled, "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Elwyn felt her knees go weak at the sound of Sam being so forceful, but when she met eyes with the Ranger, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her face. The man was beautiful. Sharp features, stubble, collar-length hair. He was incredibly handsome. With a half smile, he lowered his sword, putting it away.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit." He said, "But that will not save you."

He turned to Frodo as the other hobbits lowered their weapons, and Elwyn placed her hand gently on Sam's back to calm him down. He was shaking, both with fear for Frodo and the thrill of the fight, so she carefully rubbed his back causing him to snap out of his violent state and calm down.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." Strider whispered, "They're coming."

* * *

That night, five ringwraiths rode into Bree, killing the gatekeeper in the process as they searched for the inn that held the bearer of the ring of power. The hobbits slept comfortably in a large bed away from their original room. The room in which they had previously intended to stay was now occupied by pillow decoys, who outlined the shape of people sleeping under the old sheets.

Frodo couldn't sleep. Neither could Strider, who sat in a chair by the window as the young hobbit occupied the spare seat near the bed. The pair watched over the others who slept calmly and peacefully. Pippin lay on the very left of the bed, for once, very quiet. Merry mumbled a little in his sleep and tightened the grip on his sister's hand. Sam was sleeping on the very right of the bed, and his body, Frodo noticed, instinctively pressed against Elwyn's, pushing her closer to her brother's as though to protect her, while his arm curled around her waist. Frodo watched Sam's arm tighten slightly, and Elwyn was pulled back towards him, her hand still grasping her brother's.

The sounds of the screeching of the wraiths caused the group to wake up fast, and as Elwyn sat up in shock, Sam's arm instinctively tightened again, pulling her even closer to him. Frodo moved from his seat to join his friends on the bed, all of them looking to Strider who simply watched from the window at the scene below. The sound of the terrible shrieks caused Elwyn to shudder, and she pressed closer to Sam out of pure fear, who held her to him to shield her. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, his voice weary and tired.

"They were once men." Strider explained softly, "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question; one by one, falling into darkness."

He watched the creatures mount their horses, the terrible whining cry still ringing out into the darkness. He saw the hobbits' eyes widening at the noise, and he watched as Elwyn tried to compose herself and tried to be brave. He wondered what circumstances had caused a female to be involved with this group. He didn't believe that Gandalf would willingly put the girl in danger.

"Now they are slaves to his will." He continued, "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One."

He looked to the group, gazing at all five of their young faces sadly.

"They will never stop hunting you."

* * *

The following morning at dawn, the group hurried into the Wild. The hobbits had to trust Strider. He was the only one who could protect them if need be and he was a friend of Gandalf, or so he claimed. They had no option but to trust him.

"Where's he leading us?" Sam asked, not expecting the Ranger to hear him.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Elwyn asked with a bright smile, "Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Strider led the group on, who were hungry and tired. When they reached snowy ground, Elwyn paused as she looked down to her bare, reddening feet, biting her lip before calling out to their guide. She felt the cold biting at her toes and she desperately wanted the warmth of her handmade boots.

"Strider! I need to stop!" She told him, watching him turn to her with a confused expression.

"Why, Miss Brandybuck?" He asked, "We can't stop now."

"I have to put my boots on...Or my feet will freeze." She explained, "I'm the only hobbit known to have hairless feet."

Strider looked down at the little one's feet and saw that indeed they were bare, and rather dainty compared to those of the others. He smiled at her softly and nodded, allowing her to take a few moments to put on her thick, warm boots. Pippin helped her to her feet, and carefully she trudged into the snow, smiling at the warm sheepskin around her toes.

"Gentleman..." Strider said to the others, who were getting out supplies, "We do not stop 'til nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, watching the Ranger's face as he once again became confused.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider simply turned on his heel and continued to walk, causing the others to quickly pack up again and follow. Elwyn hurried after him, anxious to learn more about the mysterious man.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." She heard Merry say, hiding her giggle at Pippin's panic.

"What about elevenses?" The other hobbit asked, "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?! He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry informed him, moving in front to catch up with his sister.

Suddenly, an apple flew over a bush they were just about to pass, and Merry caught the apple, handing it to Elwyn. The next one that flew over hit Pippin straight in the face, and Merry caught it, moving along in front and laughing as his sister scolded their friend for being so clumsy.

They followed Strider as he continued to lead them towards Rivendell, but no-one expected the terror and the horror that awaited them on that very same night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck.

**A/N: **Seeing as no-one reviewed the last chapter, I hope you did enjoy it and enjoy this one. I really hope you like this story and please feel free to leave feedback. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter Five**

As the skies darkened on the hills, the five hobbits and the Ranger made their way towards their resting place for the night.

Strider gazed up at the ruin above them, speaking to the hobbits in a soft tone. Elwyn was grateful they'd finally stopped. She had the opportunity to remove her boots again now they were out of the snow. The group looked up at the large rocky hill, seeing the stone structure on top of it, weathered with age. It was like nothing the hobbits had ever had the chance to see before, and in its own bizarre way, it was beautiful.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl." Strider told them calmly, "We shall rest here tonight."

After the tiring climb, the group set their belongings down as the sun was close to finally setting, and darker clouds swarmed the sky above, crossing over the golden orb like smoke from flame. Strider watched from the cliff top, before returning to the exhausted hobbits and producing a cloth, which he unwrapped to reveal five small swords. He passed each of them a sword and removed the cloth once again, meeting the eyes of each one.

"These are for you." He said, "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

With that he left the group sitting on the rock, casting them one last glance. Elwyn looked to the others, scooting closer to Pippin as she examined her sword. These were their weapons against the Nazgûl? Small swords, which were probably mere knives to Strider. They couldn't defend themselves against ringwraiths with small weapons like these.

"We should rest..." Frodo murmured, "We'll need it if we have another trek like that tomorrow."

"I'm exhausted." Pippin complained.

"Pippin, it'll all be worth it when we arrive safely in Rivendell." Elwyn said tiredly, "It's not every day hobbits get to see such places."

As the group tried to settle on the rock to sleep, Elwyn felt relieved as her brother moved a little closer to her, reassuring her that he was there. He gave her a gentle smile, watching her carefully as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

The startled shout from Frodo caused Elwyn to jump in shock, and as she turned to see him hurrying towards her brother, Pippin and Sam, she felt dread and panic fill her at the thought of her friends' stupidity. They were sat there cooking sausages, tomatoes and bacon, on a fire. The small fire was enough to light up their position on Weathertop, so if those ringwraiths had followed them, Sam, Pippin and Merry had successfully led them straight to the group.

"Put it out, you fools!" Frodo cried, "Put it out!"

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin cried in return, "Ash on my tomatoes!"

The night air was filled with the piercing shriek of the Nazgûl, and with nothing but dread in their racing hearts, the hobbits ran to the edge of the rock to see where it had come from. Through the thin layer of mist at the bottom of the hill, they could make out the dark, hooded figures of the wraiths approaching, trapping them like animals. Elwyn let out a loud gasp, reaching for the sword that she'd attached to the waistband of her dress.

"Go!" Frodo commanded as they all armed themselves with their swords, the group heading up the steps into the centre of the former watchtower.

They formed a small star shape, all standing back to back as they moved around slowly, looking for any sign of their pursuers. A crunching sound caused them all to shoot around, and they found themselves face to face with the wraiths, all of whom moving towards them with their swords at the ready. Sam was the first to attack.

"Back, you devils!" He yelled, crossing swords with one wraith who threw him to one side like he was a rag doll.

Pippin, Merry and Elwyn moved in front of Frodo, only for Pippin and Merry to be thrown out of the way. Elwyn was the only one standing between the wraiths and Frodo. She raised her sword, only for one of them to grab her too, it's harsh, metal glove digging into her arm as it hauled her to the side. Frodo watched in horror as her body fell limp to the ground, and it was obvious to him that she was unconscious. He stumbled backwards, collapsing to the ground as the wraiths turned on him, backing him into a corner.

* * *

A loud cry caused Elwyn to stir from her place on the hard stone. Pain filled her head as she opened her eyes, turning to see Sam, Pippin and Merry all crowded round Frodo, who was laying there, whimpering in pain. The shriek wasn't coming from Frodo, she realised, and if it wasn't coming from Frodo there was only one other creature it could be coming from. Elwyn's heart stopped beating for a moment as the realisation hit her. She turned her head slightly, her eyes meeting the dark metal of the sword that a wraith was holding over her body.

The hobbits watched in horror as the blade began to move down towards Elwyn's body, only for another blade to catch it and force it away. Elwyn let out a tearless sob she didn't know she'd been holding in as Strider stood in front of her, crossing swords with the wraith that had almost killed her. She watched him light the creature on fire, causing it to flee from the circle of stones, leaping over the edge of the rock. Strider threw his torch into the hood of the final wraith, and as it fled, he checked the area before lifting an unsteady Elwyn to her feet, passing her to Merry who carefully supported her against him.

"Help him, Strider..." Sam cried, watching as the Ranger lifted the blade used to stab Frodo from the ground, only for it to turn to dust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He explained, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

He lifted Frodo into his arms, while the other hobbits followed. Merry looked to his sister as he kept her to his side and he realised she wasn't well enough to walk by herself. The bump on her forehead looked very painful. She was weak, pale and unstable on her feet, so Merry carefully hoisted her onto his back and hurried behind the rest of the group.

* * *

As the distant shrieking of the Nazgûl surrounded them, Strider led the hobbits through the forest carrying Frodo over his shoulder. Another torch he'd lit was being swung around him as he looked for any signs of danger.

"Hurry!" He called, racing ahead.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam called as he led the horse, trying to keep up with the group, "He'll never make it!"

Frodo, who was tiring and growing weak, groaned softly in pain as he wheezed against the Ranger's shoulder. Strider willed him to hold on as he continued to move forwards through the woodland. He realised after a while that they needed to stop, and set Frodo down, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Sam stayed right by him, while Merry took care of Elwyn, dabbing her head with a wet piece of rag.

"He's going cold!" Sam called to Strider as he touched Frodo's face with the back of his hand.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, clearly upset.

"He's passing into the Shadow World." Strider explained, "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

As Frodo let out a gasp and a cry of pain, a high pitched whining followed, and Elwyn looked up from her place on the floor, eyes tearful and heavy.

"They're close..." She breathed, carefully standing herself up and leaning against the rock she'd been sat against.

Strider knew that Sam had great knowledge of plants. On their journey it had become apparent that gardening was a passion of his, and the Ranger wanted to try and find a certain plant to perhaps give Frodo more time and a better chance of being cured.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam asked, unaware of the name.

"Kingsfoil." Strider replied.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam told him.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry."

The pair hurried off to search for the plant in question, leaving Pippin, Merry and Elwyn as Frodo's only defence. Elwyn looked down at her dear friend, stroking his face soothingly as a tear slid down her cheek. The three of them watched him carefully, all trying to soothe him through his pain.

"Oh, Frodo..." She breathed, letting out a soft sob, "Please, hold on...Please..."

As Sam and Strider returned, the group spotted a woman with them. Elwyn saw the pointed ears and the beauty of her face. She smiled through her tears at the realisation that Frodo was in safe hands. Elves were a race that she had always dreamed of meeting and now a beautiful elf was inches away from her.

"Who is she?" Merry asked, hearing his sister's breathless reply.

"She's an Elf..."

"He's fading." The newcomer whispered, lifting Frodo's shirt to inspect the wound.

Strider prepared the weed he'd returned with, and placed it onto the wound, causing Frodo to gasp in pain.

"He's not going to last." The elf continued, "We must get him to my father."

She looked to Strider who picked up Frodo quickly, taking him away from the others. The elf claimed that she'd been looking for Strider for two days, and both of them ignored Merry's questioning of where they were taking Frodo. The hobbits needed to know where their friend was being taken to. They needed lots of answers at that point and none were being given to them.

"There are five wraiths behind you." The elf continued, "Where the other four are, I do not know."

Suddenly, the pair began to speak in what the hobbits realised was Elvish. None of them had any understanding of the language, so were totally unaware as to what was being said. It was clear they were trying to settle on a solution to the problem at hand but not understanding what was being said irritated the others.

"I do not fear them." The elf woman breathed, voice deep but soft.

Elwyn caught a glimpse of Strider gripping the elf woman's hand, and she saw the look on his face. He was in love with her. He knew her. The elf was someone they could trust. She heard the Ranger breathe the elf's name, and she knew that once they got to Rivendell, she'd be able to find and thank their friend's rescuer.

"Arwen...Ride hard...Don't look back." Strider whispered to her, watching her speed away with Frodo into the darkness.

He watched her go, feeling the pain in his chest at the thought of her being in danger, while his mind began to fill with all sorts of worries and fears. Fear for her, fear for Frodo, and the worry of the ring of power being taken back to its master.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled, causing him to startle slightly, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

* * *

Frodo was resting comfortably after Elrond had worked hard to heal him and save him from the darkness that had threatened him. Sam had been by his side for as long as possible, only leaving him when necessary. Pippin, Elwyn and Merry had also spent time sat by him, as had Gandalf, who the hobbits had discovered had been imprisoned at the top of Saruman's tower in Isengard, but had escaped on the back of an Eagle. Unbeknownst to Frodo, the group had been spending lots of time with his uncle, Bilbo. Elwyn was currently sitting by him, just to keep the ageing hobbit company.

"Bilbo! Elle!"

The two hobbits looked up at the sound of the voice, and Elwyn rushed to greet her friend, her pale pink dress swishing around her legs as she ran to him. She swept him into her arms, holding onto him as a beaming smile graced her face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again..." She scolded half-heartedly, "Ever..."

Frodo just held onto her, breaking away from her to kiss her cheek before he moved over towards Bilbo. Elwyn carefully moved away from the pair, going over to join her brother and her friends. The thought of losing Frodo had been unbearable. They'd been so close to their friend becoming a creature they feared and the thought of that alone was enough to bring tears to Elwyn's eyes.

"Come on..." Merry said quietly to the others as they all watched Bilbo and Frodo reunite, "Let's leave them to it."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Follows the Lord of the Rings series. Elwyn Brandybuck, sister of Merry, has enough on her plate trying to keep her older brother out of trouble, but with her feelings for Samwise Gamgee and his constant talk of his infatuation with Rosie Cotton on top, the last thing she needs is to be caught up in a mess of dark lords and powerful rings. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Lord of The Rings Trilogy_ or its characters. I only own Elwyn Brandybuck and Alva.

**A/N: **Thanks to _**allonsylotr** _for the review on the last chapter. Here is an introduction of a new character, but she is necessary for the sequels. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the support so far! Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**One Ring, One Love, A Million Problems**

**Chapter Six**

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old...You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Frodo, who sat next to Elrond in the circle of chairs, looked around at the numerous people who had been called to Rivendell to this council. Next to him and Gandalf sat three elves, and next to them, three dwarves. Six men sat next to the dwarves, one of whom was Strider, and then next to him, three more elves. A female elf sat between the two males, and Frodo noticed the way the others had looked at her, as though they were surprised to see her there. Such a large council was a little intimidating to the hobbit, but he understood its necessity.

"Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Elrond continued, "You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo felt all eyes on him as he moved forward and placed the ring on the stand in the centre of the circle of chairs, and he saw the look on each person's face. The female elf however did not show any form of reaction. She just sat there, calmly gazing around at the others. Her eyes met Strider's, and he gave her a concerned look, which she accepted with a soft nod.

"It is a gift..."

Everyone's eyes moved towards the man who had spoken, each person watching him as he stood with a smile on his face. The elves looked at him with blank expressions, seeming to be biding their time to speak.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor...Why not use this ring?" He asked, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

Frodo watched the female elf tense slightly at the words. She was almost directly opposite him, and as their eyes met, she relaxed again, glaring at the human who stood before her. He watched the male elf to her left rest his hand on her arm, and he saw her jaw clench, as though she was trying to hold her tongue. Frodo wondered why she was so angry at his words.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Strider said, "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The man turned looking down on the Ranger as he moved towards him, eyes glaring and voice low as he spoke. This sparked an anger in the elves, Frodo noticed. They all shifted in their seats, each glaring at the man in question.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger." The male elf sat in the middle of the three sitting next to Gandalf stood, eyes piercing those of the man in red, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Frodo looked at the Ranger, realising that he was of some importance. The face of the other man twisted into an expression of disbelief. Frodo looked to Gandalf, hoping for some kind of answer, but the wizard was just watching what was going on. He felt rather useless.

"Aragorn..." The man said, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The male elf explained, stunning Frodo in the process.

Aragorn, the man he'd known as Strider, the man who'd saved his life and protected his friends was heir to Gondor's throne? He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Aragorn spoke in Elvish to who Frodo assumed was his friend, asking him to sit down. Frodo could guess that by the gesture made my Aragorn with his hand. Legolas, the elf in question, stood for a few seconds more as the man spoke again before finally taking his seat.

"Gondor has no king." The man said bitterly, "Gondor needs no king."

The air was tense for a few moments, but thankfully Gandalf spoke up. Gandalf was someone who Frodo knew would be listened to. After all, he was very wise, and he was, as it happened, friends with most people at the meeting.

"Aragorn is right." He said firmly, "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond said slowly as he stood, "The ring must be destroyed."

The group sat in silence. Boromir of Gondor looked disappointed. The others in the council all accepted Elrond's words, however, and they knew that this was what needed to be done to bring an end to these darkening times. They all wondered how it would be done. How would they destroy a ring of such evil and such power?

"What are we waiting for?" The red-headed dwarf asked, standing from his seat and grabbing his axe.

Elrond sat up straight as he saw the dwarf go to hit the ring and as the axe made contact the with metal, it broke into several pieces, sending the dwarf onto his back. Frodo could hear the voice of Sauron in his head and he rested his head in his hand, alerting the attention of Gandalf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond explained, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

He looked around at the council, making sure he had their individual attention.

"One of you must do this."

Silence filled the council again, and Boromir spoke once again, his fingers rubbing over his forehead and eyes in frustration.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." He said with a soft sigh, "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful."

The group sat in silence, listening to him continue. Frodo felt fear creep up inside him as he spoke at the thought of what lay in wait in Mordor, waiting for the ring to return. He made eye contact with the only female present, watching her nod at him softly, as though trying to reassure him.

"It is a barren wasteland...riddled with fire, and ash, and dust..." Boromir continued, "The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this...It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked as he stood, "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli yelled, earning a glare from the blonde elf.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked, also standing.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" The dwarf yelled, causing the female elf to rise to her feet, "Never trust an elf!"

The whole place was now in chaos. Gandalf even stood up and was in the debate. Frodo could hear the whispers of the ring. The voice of that and the army of voices from the others was too much to bear and he just wanted it to stop. So, he bravely stood and tried to make himself heard above the shouting of the others.

"I will take it!" He cried, "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

Everyone turned to look at him, and the atmosphere calmed as he spoke to them. Aragorn and Gandalf knew it was a very brave thing for him to volunteer for, and the others all looked to him with a spark of admiration.

"Though..." He said softly, "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf offered, stepping forward and placing his hand on the young hobbit's shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, stepping forwards to kneel before him, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas added, stepping forward.

"And my axe." The dwarf said, earning an eye roll from Legolas.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir said, stepping forward, "If this is indeed the will of the council...Then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Came a shout from the bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Sam hurried over and stepped next to Frodo, arms folded proudly over his chest. Elrond smiled as the group of people willing to protect the hobbit on his journey grew.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!"

Elrond spun around with a quirk in his eyebrow as the other three hobbits hurried forward, standing beside their friend. Frodo smiled as Pippin, Merry and Elwyn all raced there to be with him, and he felt stronger and stronger by the minute.

"You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Elwyn cried excitedly.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." Pippin said proudly, earning a shocked look from the other hobbits.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, nudging his friend's arm.

A soft voice caused the rest of the council to look up, and the female elf moved forward, her dress and her fair hair flowing behind her. Elrond saw how Legolas and Aragorn's stances changed as they watched her step towards the group. Aragorn shook his head at her, only for her to wink at him slyly in response, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I couldn't possibly leave a young lady alone in the company of all these brutish males." She said quietly, smiling at Elwyn before turning to Frodo, "You also have my bow, Frodo Baggins."

"Alva..."

The elf turned to look at one of the males who had accompanied her as he looked at her, shaking his head with disappointment. Alva smiled at him, shaking her head back at him in return. Frodo wasn't aware of why people were so concerned about her joining them on their quest.

"Your brother will not be pleased about this." He told her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Haldir will just have to accept it." She replied, "Take good care of my horse."

"Pax will be in good hands." The elf promised her, watching her take her place next to Aragorn and behind Elwyn, resting her hand on the young hobbit's shoulder.

"Eleven companions..." Elrond said quietly as he studied the group, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great." Pippin said with an excited smile, "Where are we going?"

* * *

Contemplating the task ahead of them, the male hobbits all sat together in the day's last light, thinking about what could possibly be lying in wait for them. Talk of Orcs and monsters made them all worried, but each of them couldn't help but worry more for the only lady of their little group.

"Where's Elwyn?" Sam asked, looking around to see if he could spot her.

"That elf woman...Alva...She's taken her away for something." Merry answered, "She didn't say what."

Pippin suddenly patted his arm, and the group looked towards the staircase next to where they were sat. Alva appeared, dressed in a dark blue tunic, under which they could make out a lilac shirt, and darker blue pants, with black boots that almost reached her knees. Her wrists fashioned leather cuffs, and attached to left side were two small swords. Her bow and arrows were strapped to her back along with a longer sword which was attached to her right side.

Alongside her walked Elwyn, dressed in almost the same outfit, but in dark green, and with just the one sword attached to her right hip. She looked beautiful. Alva rested her hand back on Elwyn's shoulder and smiled at the way that Sam was looking at her.

"I'm sorry for keeping her so long, gentlemen." She said quietly, "I've had this outfit made especially for her. Fighting in a dress isn't easy."

"Thank you, Alva." Elwyn said softly, watching the elf woman walk away towards her quarters for the night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
